Little More Shikon no Tama Little Less SIT BOY!
by TheDamnedIdiot
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome fight again causing them to ponder just why they're like that. Song by Fall Out Boy's Little Less Sixteen Candles and a little more 'Touch me'. Some MirSan too. A little lime.


_Little More Shikon no Tama, Little Less "Sit Boy!"_

_I confess, I messed up  
Dropping, I'm sorry, like you're still around  
_

"SIT!" And just like that, InuYasha was once again making out with mud. He looked up at her a panicked glare on his face. "WAIT, Kagome!"

"Drop. DEAD, InuYasha!" Kagome stormed back to the well caught between screaming and crying. THE NERVE of him comparing her to Kikyo! Even in death she was always on his mind. Kagome sighed. She understood but… he always hurt her with it. She reached the end of the well appearing back in her own time staring at her reflection in a puddle of water. She did look like Kikyo… she hated it. "Sis!" Souta called form above, signaling that it was time get up.

Damn that Kagome, sitting him AGAIN! So WHAT if he compared her to Kikyo! She compared him Kouga all the time! … well, no, she didn't but… damn. Now he'd have to apologize and he didn't even DO anything. "Damnit, Kagome." He turned to a unsurprised Miroku, Sango, and Shippo with Kirara. "I'll be back." Then he was off.

_And I know you dressed up  
Hey kid, you'll never live this down_

Kagome left soon after reaching home. No thanks to her friend Yuka, she had another arranged date with whom? Hojo. The priestess groaned inwardly. "Jeeze, why can't they just drop it!" But if she rejected him she'd never live it down. Eri and Yuka wouldn't let her. At least she had Ayumi who understood her feelings If not anything else… she was somewhat a ditz. But Kagome had a feeling in her gut that said it should have been Ayumi on this date and not her.

That would've been just fine with her.

_You're just the girl all the boys want to dance with  
And I'm just a boy who's had too many chances_

InuYasha sat in the bottom of the well, thoughts buzzing in his head. He'd have to get this cleared up before he went to see Kagome or before 'Mama' or Souta came in here and found him. Not that he really wanted to deal with Jii-chan either but still.

He thought was used to them fighting. He was but damnit they had no time for this, they had shards to find! It would've been so much better if Kikyo were still alive… she'd be willing to help him. She had always been. _Keh, I bet the stupid girl would sit me to the core if she heard that. _He frowned a little without really knowing why. He ran off to see Kikyo every chance he got… and Kagome had guys up the wall chasing after her. But why did he care? It's not like he loved her or nothin'! It just… he couldn't let her get distracted! Yeah! That's why he fought Kouga, Akitori, Mukotsu, and the others! If Kagome had a mate she'd be too distracted to fix the trouble she caused when she broke the stupid jewel!

He frowned more. _But then again if she hadn't come tot his time I'd be pinned to the tree still…_

He dismissed the thought. He was too dangerous for her anyway. If she was with him (not that he wanted her to be mind you!) she might end up just like Kikyo. He already lost his mother and Kikyo. He didn't want to loose Kagome too…

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"_

InuYasha lay in the well, his eyes opening. He sighed. _I can't believe she told me to drop dead… now I'm dreaming about it. Damn this is gonna be one annoying day. But if I don't take care of it those three won't lemme here the end of it—Especially Sango and she's… really scary when she's angry._ Finally, he leapt from the well.

_I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it_

Kagome sighed, stirring her green tea as Hojo went on about her 'sicknesses' and various medical situations, still thinking of InuYasha. _Why doe she have to be like that? I don't mean to make him mad but come on, he makes me feel worse!_ Something hit her. Like a train, only it hurt much more. _Maybe I do sit him a little too much…and maybe when I'm nice to Kouga it does hurt him…I mean they're enemies and he wants the shards too. And…when I was telling my friends about all the guys who have fallen in love with me, maybe Miroku was over-doing it. If people heard about it they'd think I was a cheap slut… I'm not._ Her frown deepened. _But I sure feel like one. And I'm useless in battle – it's no wonder he hates me…_

_So say, "What are you waiting for? Kiss her! Kiss her!"  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

Miroku and Sango ate their lunch of Kagome's ramen and some fried fish, talking about the two since neither was around. "I guess we can't expect much, right?" Sango laughed. Miroku chuckled, "Yes, it would be a no surprise if they came back and they were _still_ fighting over this whole thing." Shippo sighed. "It's really pathetic. I don't see why they don't just kiss and make up like my mom and dad did. Kagome and InuYasha fight even more then they did!" Sango and Miroku nodded/. Miroku then blinked, paused a few moments and looked over at Sango. "Sango, may I speak to you in private for a moment?"

_Write me off, give up on me  
'Cause darling what did you expect?  
I'm just off a lost cause  
A long shot, don't even take this bet  
_

Despite the risk Kagome got up and ran for the restaurant, InuYasha leaping form the well house. They both knew it wasn't a good bet but most of them were worse than these petty matters of the heart.

_  
You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right  
_

Shippo became worried with Sango and Miroku and walked off with Kirara toward the woods where they had been. "Miroku? Sango? Where are you? Kagome and InuYasha haven't come back and I'm worr—" The too look up. Miroku's robes were gone and Sango was being pinned by him up against a tree, her kimono top opened. Shippo blushed darkly and began to back away. Sango glared at him. "YOU'RE giving him the talk Miroku."__

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead!"

"InuYasha!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome tackled him, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm sorry, InuYasha!" she sobbed into his kimono. People were staring at them but luckily InuYasha's hair had covered his ears just in time. A few were still unnerved by his coloring but walked on, afraid to wonder. "Don't be stupid, maybe if I hadn't been comparing you to Kikyo—"

"Maybe if I were so sensitive—"

"It wouldn't have happened in the first place." They said at once. They blinked and stared at each other.

Kagome smiled, "Come on. Let's go buy some ramen." InuYasha eagerly agreed taking Kagome hand to help him up. They began walking, Kagome nervous about his ears showing, among other things of course…__

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So Say, "What are you waiting for? Kiss her! kiss her!"  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

InuYasha had no idea how this happened. Maybe his demon impulses were getting the best of him or maybe it was her scent but he preferred Kagome's warmth to Kikyo's cold kiss. But the girl's lack of response to his unknowing advance made him worry. Blushing however she began to respond and InuYasha closed his eyes.__

You're always on (just always on)  
You said you'd keep me honest  
You're always on (Always on)  
But I won't call you on it  
You're just always on (Always on)

The two parted and stared at each other.__

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So Say, "What are you waiting for? Kiss her! Kiss her!"  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

"Uhm… spur of the moment?" Kagome giggled nervously. "Uh, yeah. So uh, what about that ramen?" Kagome smiled and tugged him into the shop. And the date of Kagome and InuYasha was never spoken of again.

Owari!


End file.
